Triston Hightower
A quiet and reserved man in his mid-30s. He wears his hair long after the death of his wife Biography Triston Hightower was born the firstborn son of Lord Randyll Hightower and Lady Alysanne Bulwer. He was the oldest of their four children, with his younger brother Alester and three sisters Cassana, Malora, and Alerie following him over the coming years. Throughout his youth, Triston was raised as any heir would be, with training for battle, training for personal and diplomatic relations, and training in economics. In the yard with his father, his uncle Damon, and the old master at arms of the Hightower, he developed the skill with the sword, with the words filling his head that one day he would wield the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Hightower, Vigilance. When not on the training field, he would demonstrate a rather adept mind for economics, following in his father's footsteps and pursuing various avenues of trade. Oldtown was the perfect place to do such a thing as there were more traders and merchants around than one could handle. He would perfect his merchant skills and would earn him some repute and would see him travel to Lys and Myr during the year 281 AA with his brother and his uncle Otto. His father would end up fathering a bastard from the Lyseni whore that he slept with and would bring the child, named Arthur Flowers, back with him to Oldtown to offer the boy a better life. Two years later, he was betrothed and married to Lady Leyla Costayne, one of the vassals of House Hightower. While the two had known each other in the years prior, they had not spoken much nor had they seemed to have much in the way of feelings for one another, but after the wedding night the two would grow closer and even start to love each other. The birth of their twin sons Martyn and Morgan would solidify their marriage, with their daughter Roslin only furthering the bond. House Hightower would prosper for many years until the the fateful year of 290 AA when Lord Harlaw killed the heir of the Trident and his younger brother, spurring a succession crisis that plunged nearly the entire realm into war. Summoned by King Gwayne XI Gardener, Triston, along with his brother and uncle Damon, lead the Hightower forces into battle, leaving only a paltry force to guard the city as they were reassumed that the war would remain far from the city. How wrong it would prove to be. Under King Gwayne, the might of the Reach would break Lord Tully's men at the Battle of the Hollow Hill, where Ser Triston's authority would ring clear through the battle and aid in the success. Afterwarsd they settled in to take Riverrun. As the Westerlands got involved, it was soon to become the darkest hour of Oldtown since the sack by King Damon Dayne. Lord Qorwyn Drumm, acting swiftly, attacked Oldtown and quickly overwhelmed the defenses. Lord Randyll Hightower and his brother Ser Otto Hightower, fought futilely in an attempt to repel the invaders but there was nothing they could do. The Lord of Oldtown was slain by Ironborn reavers on the approaches to the ferry to Battle Isle as he held the line so that as many people could get there before the reavers could. His brother would take command of the forces of Oldtown and fortified the Hightower, ready for the assault that would never come. Drumm would sack and pillage the city for weeks, taking over the Citadel and ruling the city from it. Ravens flew to every corner of the Reach from atop the Hightower but no aid would come in time for the city. The letter reached Triston and his forces and the entirety of the forces of Oldtown turned around and returned to the Reach, thus avoiding the remainder of the battles of the war as they marched home as quickly as they could only to find that Lord Drumm and his men had already left. The city was in ruins and the now Lord Triston had nothing left to do but pick up the pieces. The recovery would take many years and run into many obstacles, with the worst being the plague that would ravage the city and the surrounding countryside the following year in 293, killing many including Triston's mother Alysanne and his wife Leyla. The Lord of Oldtown devoted himself entirely to fortifying the city so that nothing on the scale of what happened would ever occur again. He would only be forced to leave Oldtown on a few occasions, but otherwise kept to himself, constantly worrying about the defense of his city and the safety of his family. All the while, he plotted his revenge against Lord Drumm, wanting nothing more than to see the entirety of his line wiped from the face of the earth. Timeline 263 AA- Born to Lord Randyll and Lady Alysanne 265 AA- Brother Alester born 266 AA- Sister Cassana born 267 AA- Sister Malora born 270 AA- Sister Alerie born 280 AA- Knighted by his father 281 AA- Travels to Lys and Myr for the majority of the year, exploring the cities and aiding in trade deals. His father sires a bastard with a Lyseni courtesan and brings the babe back to Oldtown with him. 283 AA- Marries Lady Leyla Costayne 283 AA- Twin sons Martyn and Morgan are born 289 AA- Daughter Roslin born 291 AA- the War of the Trident breaks out and Oldtown is sacked by Lord Qorwyn Drumm. Lord Randyll Hightower is killed in action 293 AA- A plague strikes Oldtown and kills Triston's mother and wife, along with hundreds of others in the city and the surrounding area. 298 AA- Rides to attend the Council of Harrenhal with his sons and his uncles. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=QFPST&c=6crbw4iyvg&f=767726132730667269 Martyn Hightower- Heir of Oldtown Morgan Hightower- Martyn's twin brother Roslin Hightower- daughter Alester Hightower- brother * Archetype- Warrior (One handed swords) Otto Hightower- Steward of the Hightower, uncle * Archetype- Trader Ormund Hightower, son of Otto, Commander of the Navy of Oldtown, cousin * Archetype- Ship Captain Damon Hightower- Castellan of the Hightower, uncle * Archetype- Bastion Ser Axel Bulwer, Master at Arms of the Hightower Ser Addam Hunt, Captain of the Hightower Guard Maester Archibald, Maester of the Hightower * Archetype- Medic Category:House Hightower Category:Reachman